femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Hargensen (Carrie 2002)
Chris Hargensen (Emilie de Ravin) is one of the main villainesses from the 2002 movie Carrie. She is a very cruel bully who enjoys tormenting Carrie White, seemingly just for the pleasure of it. At the start of the movie the girls are playing softball outside, with bullies Chris Hargensen and her evil friend Tina Blake being particularly mean to Carrie. As the softball session ends, Tina hits Carrie on the head, and Chris tells her that she sucks. Inside the girl’s locker room afterwards, Tina notices Carrie going through her first period and freaking out about it. Rather than just ignoring it, she gleefully tells Chris and some of the other girls, who all run over to the scene and laugh and taunt Carrie about it. Carrie is then temporarily saved from the torment by the gym teacher, Miss Desjarden. On the way back to her locker in the hallway, Carrie finds it vandalised with someone writing “PLUG IT UP” on it. She goes to open it and a bunch of tampons fall out from it, which causes laughter from everyone in the hallway, including Chris and Tina, who seem to have been the ones responsible for the cruel prank. A couple of days later Miss Desjarden angrily bursts in to the girls’ locker room and condemns their bullying of Carrie, and the locker prank they committed. She tells them that they have an intense gym detention session with her for a week, and that anyone who doesn’t turn up will be banned from the upcoming prom. Chris says she won’t go to detention, and things get physical between her and the teacher, with Miss Desjarden pushing Chris up against a locker. Chris later attempts to get her father to stop her from being banned from prom, but he fails, and her punishment remains. Carrie is asked to the prom by Tommy Ross, who is doing so because his girlfriend Sue asked him to. Sue felt bad about the bullying Carrie went through, and wanted Carrie to feel happiness. Tina finds out about this and can’t wait to tell Chris, who puts her devious mind to work and decides to come up with a plan to humiliate Carrie at the prom. With the help of her boyfriend, Billy Nolan, she gets some pig’s blood by sneaking on to a farm, and has Billy beat a pig to death. The next stage involves getting in to the prom and placing a bucket of the blood above the stage and pouring it on top of the prom king and queen during their crowning. With the help of her evil friend Tina, Chris has the results of the prom king and queen rigged to make Carrie and Tommy win. At the prom, Carrie and Tommy get called up on to the stage as winners, thanks to Chris and Tina’s villainous scheming. After some hesitation and encouragement from her boyfriend, Chris pulls the rope and drenches Carrie in the pig’s blood. The sight of Carrie’s humiliation satisfies her and she flees the scene, letting go of the rope controlling the bucket as she leaves. The bucket ends up cracking Tommy on the head and kills him. Chris and her boyfriend flee the prom at the right moment, as Carrie, enraged by her humiliation and the mocking afterwards, uses telekinesis to trap everyone remaining inside the school. She then manipulates things around her to strike, electrocute and burn everyone inside to death. Carrie then exits the school and starts to walk home. Chris and Billy, witnessing the destruction from Billy's truck outside, encounter Carrie, and Billy puts his foot down on the gas and attempts to run her over, but Carrie telekinetically stops the car and sends it slamming it into a telephone pole, which kills the evil couple. Notes The character of Chris Hargensen has appeared in other Carrie movies as well, with each portrayal having similarities, but also slight differences. She was portrayed by Nancy Allen in 1976 and Portia Doubleday in 2013. Gallery Carrie 2002 01G Chris Hargensen Tina Blake.gif|Evil bully Tina hits Carrie on the head and Chris insults her Carrie 2002 02 Chris Hargensen Tina Blake.jpg|Chris and Tina gleefully anticipate the results of their cruel locker prank... Carrie 2002 03G Chris Hargensen Tina Blake.gif|...and thoroughly enjoy it Carrie 2002 04 Chris Hargensen Tina Blake.jpg|Chris with a look of hatred for Carrie, with Tina beside her Carrie 2002 05 Chris Hargensen.jpg|Miss Desjarden gets physical with the wicked bully Carrie 2002 06 Chris Hargensen Tina Blake.jpg|Tina shows Chris the options for prom king and queen, and a devious plan forms Carrie 2002 07 Chris Hargensen.jpg|Chris smoking in bed Carrie 2002 08 Chris Hargensen.jpg|With her boyfriend Billy Nolan Carrie 2002 09 Chris Hargensen.jpg|Hiding at the prom, gleefully waiting to execute her evil plan... Carrie 2002 11 Chris Hargensen.jpg|...and enjoying the results with a satisfied grin Carrie 2002 13G Chris Hargensen.gif|The death of Chris Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Conspirator Category:Evil Laugh Category:High Heels Category:Humiliator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Schoolgirl Category:Villain's Lover Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Demise: Crash Category:Demise: Telekinesis Category:Fate: Deceased